rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
The Perfect Storm
: Note: This is an outline, the details haven't been confirmed/entered, yet, please call back closer to the start date December 11th 2017 (December 11 2017 00:00:00 GMT) to see more details. |Stages = 6 |Goals = 23 |RS = |Gold = 70 |Manufacturer = Lamborghini |Main Reward = Huracán Performante}} Witness The Perfection Of The Performante|In-game description.}} The Perfect Storm will be an event in Real Racing 3. It gives the players a chance to win the Lamborghini Huracán Performante, after Real Racing 3 Red Bull Ring Update (v6.0.0) was updated. The Perfect Storm starts December 11th 2017The way FM display the date isn't very clear, they use a rounding factor. The days and hours remaining, to start, is changing at mid day or on the half hour. The closing date and time displayed is a cautious closing date and time. The best time to start is late in the day local time, as the next stage opens at midnight local time. If the event is started 11PM December 11th 2017 (local time), the event can be completed 6x24 hours later, 11PM December 17th 2017. Allowing almost two full days to complete the last stage.. The Lamborghini Huracán Performante has been added to Supercar Clash series in the Elite category. FAQ and Tips Before starting the Perfect Storm special event, please view Tips and FAQ for The Perfect Storm Stage 01 (The Promise) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the first stage (The Promise) are rewarded with ??,000 and ?? . Throughout the first stage, players will have to race the ??car name?? on Autodromo Nazionale Monza. 1,1800 (+ 450 CRB) and 320 Fame--> |Multi Goal No= }} For tips and advice on stage 01, see this: Tips and FAQ for The Perfect Storm Stage 01. Stage 02 (stage name) :Editing Note: For details on how to edit special events, see User blog:RR3 Michael P/How do I edit pages for Special Events?, it lists all the parser details and gives an example. Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the second stage (stage name) are rewarded with ??,000 and ?? . Throughout the second stage, players will have to race the ??car name?? on Porsche Test Track. For tips and advice on stage 02, see this: Tips and FAQ for The Perfect Storm Stage 02. Stage 03 (stage name) :Editing Note: For details on how to edit special events, see User blog:RR3 Michael P/How do I edit pages for Special Events?, it lists all the parser details and gives an example. Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the third stage (stage name) are rewarded with ??,000 and ?? . Throughout the third stage, players will have to race the ??car name?? on Nürburgring. For tips and advice on stage 03, see this: Tips and FAQ for The Perfect Storm Stage 03. Stage 04 (stage name) :Editing Note: For details on how to edit special events, see User blog:RR3 Michael P/How do I edit pages for Special Events?, it lists all the parser details and gives an example. Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fourth stage (stage name) are rewarded with ??,000 and ?? . Throughout the fourth stage, players will have to race the ??car name?? on Hockenheimring. For tips and advice on stage 04, see this: Tips and FAQ for The Perfect Storm Stage 04. Stage 05 (stage name) :Editing Note: For details on how to edit special events, see User blog:RR3 Michael P/How do I edit pages for Special Events?, it lists all the parser details and gives an example. Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fifth stage (stage name) are rewarded with ??,000 and ?? . Throughout the fifth stage, players will have to race the ??car name?? on Circuit de Catalunya. For tips and advice on stage 05, see this: Tips and FAQ for The Perfect Storm Stage 05. Stage 06 (stage name) :Editing Note: For details on how to edit special events, see User blog:RR3 Michael P/How do I edit pages for Special Events?, it lists all the parser details and gives an example. Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the sixth stage (stage name) are rewarded with ??,000, ?? , and the Lamborghini Huracán Performante. Throughout the sixth stage, players will have to race the ??car name?? on Red Bull Ring. For tips and advice on stage 06, see this: Tips and FAQ for The Perfect Storm Stage 06. 'Completion Rewards' Footnotes